Those Eyes
by MissKate16
Summary: Harry and Ginny are on the hogwarts express, traveling on their way home from another school year. harry broke up with Ginny for reasons that make no sense, and Ginny tries to show him that. how will there relationship end up? what r 'mione and ron up to?


"_Oh Harry, stop, stop sto-o-o-p!" I thrashed around on the seat, squirming and screaming my attempts for him to stop tickling me. _

_I tried to calm my laughter, but failed miserably. I kept trying to make him stop, but it was pathetic. While we were mucking around, I found his eyes, and his found mine. _

_I looked into those emerald green eyes, getting lost in them. But the truth was, I wasn't looking for a way out. I saw the pain his heart contained, and how much love it offered._

_But he blinked, and all emotion was gone, except for his love. That never left him. No amount of effort could take his love away._

_I realized his Potter hands had stop tickling me. Those hands slowly crept up to my face, and he leaned into my lips. _

_They brushed gently against mine. I melted into him, letting him support me. I wanted him to deepen it, but he broke off our connection._

_He started to talk, "Ginny, we simply can't. I love you but if Voldemort ever found out how much love I have for you, he would use you to get to me. I can't bear to loose somebody else that I love…" _

_His voice trailed off, and his eyes, the key to his soul, closed in an attempt to stop me from feeling his pain. What he didn't know, is that I felt the same way about him. _

_I broke away from his arms and gracefully stood up. All I wanted to do was yell and scream and let out my Wesley anger. But I controlled it, and spoke from my heart. _

"_Harry, what's Dumbledore always said that you have that Voldemort doesn't? Love Harry, love. And if you try to protect me by pushing me away, pushing our love away, you are leaving the only weapon you have against him behind. No matter how strong you are, you can't defeat him without love, my love. Let the love you have protect you". _

_I walked out of the compartment, leaving Harry to ponder in his thoughts. I walked out the door, wondering if I just closed the door to his heart or opened it. _

"…let the love you have protect you". Were her last words before she walked out the door. Ginny always was wise, but just then she really did speak from the heart.

I pushed my hand through my scruffy black hair, something I did when I was nervous. But why was I nervous? There was no reason, no explanation.

I tried to think, but nothing came to me. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe I did have to love. But what had that brought me in the past?

Miserable and lost in grief. I loved my parents, Dumbledore and Sirus and they had all ended up dead. But when I loved I was happy.

Happier then I had ever felt before. Like when Ginny and I were playing before, or when we are at Hogwarts. And she gave me strength.

Strength to carry on, to get over my grief. To fulfil my destiny. And if I had that, Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance. I know, now, why I am so nervous.

"_God he is so stubborn!" I ran into Ron and Hermione's compartment. I was steaming, trying to cool off but I wasn't doing a good job. _

_I looked at them, all huffed and out of breath. Hermione's once neat hair bun was all messed up and out of place and her chest buttons were slightly undone. _

_I turned my focus on my brother Ron, his lips we covered in a large amount of lips gloss. Apparently I was staring because Hermione tried hastily to explain. "Uh, Ginny, I know what it looks like but…"_

_I cut her off, trying to control my laughter. "You two, honestly, it's about bloody time. Now I will leave, have fun! And maybe charm the door so you two won't get interrupted again". _

_Without letting them reply, I walked swiftly out of the door, about to burst out laughing. But before I could, an all too familiar hand grabbed my wrist. _

_Before I even turned around, I knew who it was. His presence was enough. I turned my head, looking into those emerald green eyes once again. _

"Ginny I'm such a git, take me back. I figured out when you left, that I can't survive without you. I need you Gin, I want you. I want to be able to love you again. Please Ginny, I love you".

I stopped, unsure how she was going to react. I couldn't read her expression. It was blank. I searched carefully for a sign or anything that would give me hope.

Then I saw it, a slight smile. She spoke, her voice like an angel. "Guess who I caught snogging on the train? Ron and Hermione, maybe we should try the same thing.

Not the getting caught part of co" I caught her mid word, gently pressing my lips to hers, for the second time today.

_Harry completely caught me off guard, but I liked surprises. His lips were barely touching mine, it was as if he was teasing me._

_That I didn't like, so I pressed harder, kissing him more urgently, passionately then before. Interrupting my kiss, my Brother Ron's voice could be heard. _

"_GET OFF HER HARRY BLOODY HELL!" He pulled apart from me, like good gentlemen should. But I'm no lady when it comes to yelling at Ron. _

"_YOU have no right, no right at all telling him off Ronald! Get used to it!" Ron looked like he was going to protest, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Giving me the you-better-tell-me-everything look. I grinned to show I acknowledged what she had given me._

_I turned back to Harry, and he smiled, a true smile. "I guess we got caught", he said._

_I giggled, and looked into his beautiful eyes again. This time I saw something that wasn't there before. It was something he deeply needed._

_It was me. And now when I look into his eyes, I don't get lost._


End file.
